Ѕeсяet ρяιηcess
by kurayami megami
Summary: Todas queremos y esperamos a un príncipe encantador, un hombre perfecto en nuestras vidas. ¿que pasaría si pudiéramos aprender ha ser princesas? Y si hubiera una escuela para ello?
1. escuela de princesas?

_**Secret princess**_____

**Todas queremos y esperamos a un príncipe encantador, un hombre perfecto en nuestras vidas. ¿que pasaría si pudiéramos aprender ha ser princesas? Y si hubiera una escuela para ello? ¡que pasaría si tuviéramos la oportunidad de encontrar amor sin tener que sufrir? Con solo una mirada el juego puede cambiar!!.Me llamo Hinamori amu , una de las pocas chicas que estudia para ser princesa en el internado para príncipes y princesas , secret princess y junto con mis amigas yaya , rima, utau y kura podremos aprender a como encontrar a nuestro príncipe sin tener que besar sapos!!. Porque una princesa se vale de su instinto…**

**Capitulo 1 : escuela de princesas Hinamori amu ha llegado!! **

**El internado secret princess , una escuela escondida que nadie conoce, es un lugar donde jóvenes hijos de reyes aprenden a convertirse en príncipes y princesas. La escuela no esta mal , lo único que me incomoda es que las princesas no pueden ver a los príncipes hasta graduarse , eso si que es crueldad!!.**

**La escuela se divide en dos grandes castillos rodeados de una gran barda de piedra solida , al principio se ve muy tétrico pero te acostumbras a la obscuridad de los pasillos . Como cualquier escuela tienes que presentar un examen de admisión, y no uno fácil . Yo no me siento una verdadera princesa , ni siquiera una aprendiz para princesa , no tengo gracia , ni encanto , ni belleza , ni siquiera talento ni dulzura , cualidades que una princesa debe tener**

…

**Yo no escogí este camino, mis padres tampoco, bueno no tengo padres, mi madrastra me cuida junto con sus dos hijas que me hacen la vida imposible pero aun asi no se interesan en lo mas minimo por mi , fue mi estricta y mandona abuela que para mi desgracia es una **gran** reina , y al igual que ella quiere que su nieta pase al trono con toda la gracia de una reina .Pero a quien engaño , yo no tengo nada para ser **eso** y e nos aquí empesando el semestre en el tengo ni idea de lo que me espera en la secret princess pero espero que sea bueno…**

**Me levanto muy temprano , aun me queda mucho tiempo para alistarme pero o puedo volver a dormir , es normal, no?, pues quien no se pone nerviosa el primer dia de clase en una escuela nueva? Me llamo amu y tengo 13 años , acabo de entrar al colegio para estirados llamada secret princess que asco!! . Me dirijo a mi armario y veo mi uniforme , es bonito , pero aun asi no me gusta la escuela. Desayuno y me voy a mi carruaje .**

**-ran ,miki,suu despierten - dije **

**-amu chan tengo mucho sueño- dijo ran **

**-despierten hoy es el primer dia de escuela - dije con desgana**

**-hoy?-dijo miki**

**-si, estoy muy nerviosa-**

**-no te preocupes amu chan- dijo suu**

**-si, nos tienes a nosotras!! Y te apoyamos!! , no dejaremos que esos estirados te desanimen!!- dijo ran**

**-gracias chicas -**

**-señorita amu hemos llegado -**

**-gracias-**

**Sali de mi carruaje y me encontré con un enorme castillo de marfil tan brillante como el sol . En la puerta habían muchas chicas muy bonitas , con adornos y accesorios multicolores .**

**.y yo solo tengo estos broches - pensé **

**-llevare sus maletas -**

**-amu chan anímate- dijo miki **

**-hai hai - dije con una sonrisa pero aun asi me mantenía preocupada el asunto de conocer gente y cambiar…**

**Capitulo 2: cenicienta**

**-hai hai - dije con una sonrisa pero aun asi me mantenía preocupada el asunto de conocer gente y cambiar… **

**Diriji mi mirada a un elegante carruaje de color oro muy bonito .De el salió una bella y linda chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules, tenia pinta de ser muy buena persona , su cara era muy bonita , como un pequeño ángel , rubor en sus mejillas , pestañas muy largas , ojos preciosos, y una voz muy dulce, tenia un cascabel colgado al cuello con una cinta roja , combinaba muy bien con el uniforme .**

**Me sonroje , yo no podría parecerme a ella nunca . Volteo mi mirada y veo a una chica un poco bajita pero con una cabello muy lindo y rubio , largo y brillante , ojos color miel y carita muy bella , parecía una niña de primaria pero a pesar de su estatura y su belleza tenia una cara triste y seria .**

**Junto a ella había una chica un poco infantil pero de muy bonitas facciones , estaba rodeada de pequeños animalitos de bosque .Tenia un peinado corto, con moños a los lados, parecía muy mimada y de pronto apareció frente a mi una chica con coletas y cabello rubio , ojos morados , y una linda sonrisa.**

**-hola me llamo utau hoshima , pareces perdida?-**

**-si, me llamo Hinamori amu es un gusto … utau-**

**-aquí es fácil perderse, eres de primer año? -**

**-si, y tu?-**

**-de tercero , ya tengo bastante tiempo aquí-**

**-y dime es bueno estudiar aquí?-**

**-pues a mi me gusta pero no puedo ver a mi príncipe -**

**-pero este año te gradúas, no?-**

**-si, pero la espera me mata –**

**-jaja-**

**- también debes tener cuidado con algunas chicas de por aquí -**

**-por que lo dices?-**

**-por que hay mucha envidia y celos , aquí te tienes que cuidar , además el primer año nunca es fácil … -**

**-si, me lo temo -**

**-pero hay chicas que tienen buen corazón y no son como las otras - dijo mirando a u n grupo de chicas que las estaban viendo y hablando entre ellas .**

**-si?, yo pensé que todas eran iguales-**

**-eso me sono a un insulto ¬¬-dijo con cara molesta- si yo fuera como esas chicas te habría dicho alguna estupidez o te hubiera humillado …-**

**-…-**

**Ella tenia razón , amu se quedo callada pues había sonado muy insensible haber dicho eso frente a la persona que le estaba ayudando y aconsejando , además era malo pensar así …**

**-gomen, no debo pensar cosas asi -**

**-vez , ya suenas a una princesa -**

**-yo?, yo nunca podría parecerme a todas esas chicas de porcelana -**

**-vamos , no pienses eso, todas tenemos la misma capacidad y además tienes un lindo rostro y tus ojos dorados son muy bonitos , tu cabello es diferente al de muchas!! Eres única -**

**-gracias, -**

**-te acompaño a tu cuarto -**

**-hai-**

**Las dos subieron hasta la sima de una de las torres del castillo , era bastante alto que daba miedo . cuando entraron se encontraron con tres chicas mas , las mismas que vio bajar de sus carruajes.**

**-disculpen, soy Hinamori amu, su compañera de cuarto-**

**-nee rima-tan mira la chica nueva , es muy bonita - dijo con brillo en sus ojos .**

**-yaya es nueva , no deberías hacer ese tipo de comentarios ah chicas nuevas – dijo con frialdad la chica de largos cabellos dorados .**

**-uhg - w -UU - pensó amu **

**-bueno , ya que rima te dio la bienvenida es hora de las presentaciones , mi nombre es kurayami ayamaru , princesa del bosque de cristal , país de los sueños - dijo la chica de cabello negro y ojos azules haciendo reverencia**

**- yo soy yaya yuiki , princesa de los bosques del norte, país de los animales - dijo haciendo reverencia y golpeándose con una mesa - ahh x-x gomen , tengo que practicar- xD**

**- yo soy mashiro rima , reina de los bosques del sur , país de la risa - dijo tomando te .**

**- yo soy Hinamori amu , princesa del valle de la luz, país de la esperanza … es un gusto conocerlas -**

**-asi que país de la esperanza … es un bello lugar pero nunca escuche que tuviera princesa?-dijo kura**

**-bueno, mi abuela me metió en esto para tomar lo que **es** nuestro…-**

**-ahh-**

**-niñas ya esta listo , madame lilith las llama para la reunión -dijo utau**

**-ya bajamos utau-chan -dijo kura **

…


	2. zapatillas de cristal

…

**Capitulo 3:****zapatillas de cristal**

**En la gran reunión todas las chicas estaban muy alborotadas y parloteando ,gritado quizás. Mis compañeras y yo nos sentamos juntas, sorprendente, no son para nada como yo pensé , utau tiene razón , tal vez estas chicas puedan ser mis amigas después del todo .**

**-señoritas-dijo la prefecta- todas escuchar a la directora.- y todas callaron-**

**-gracias- dijo la mujer con mas edad - me siento feliz de que este año sean tantas chicas interesadas en el estudio del arte de ser doncellas bien entrenadas , para empezar espero que estén a gusto con los nuevos uniformes y las nuevas instalaciones - paro , aclaro su garganta y continuo- les mencionare las reglas que deben seguir en este colegio para poder aprender mejor sus lecciones –**

**-regla numero uno: todas sin excepción deben tener el uniforme del colegio obligatoriamente .**

**-regla numero dos: no pueden llevar ningún tipo de aretes solo collares **

**-regla numero 3: ninguna puede cruzar el bosque que divide el colegio **

**-regla numero 4: las chicas que se van a graduar este año tienen que elegir a un príncipe para el baile de fin de curso**

**-regla numero 5: no pueden andar en los pasillos en la noche **

**-regla numero 6: las de 1er curso solo pueden hablar con los príncipes mandándoles una carta.**

**-regla numero 7:las de 2do curso solo pueden hablar con los príncipes en los eventos .**

**-regla numero 8: las de 3er curso pueden visitar a sus familiares y poder ver a hermanos en la academia de príncipes .**

**-regla numero 9: ninguna de primer curso ni segundo curso puede tener alguna relación con los príncipes , solo en los festivales .**

**-y la más importante la regla número 10: NINGUNA DE USTEDES chicas , puede entrar el castillo de los príncipes.- dijo con voz seria - pero tampoco hay que olvidar que este año todas ustedes tendrán la oportunidad para ser la reina del baile . TODAS sin excepción.-termino acentuando el **todas** al final –**

**-reina del baile - murmuré **

**-si, reina del baile - me dijo rima **

**-por eso las envidias de las demás - dijo yaya**

**-si , ten mucho cuidado- dijo kura**

**-gracias chicas-**

**-gracias por escuchar, duerman bien y no se desvelen , eso es todo-**

**Regresamos a nuestro cuarto, que por cierto tenía dos baños muy grandes , nos tuvimos que turnar , primero rima y yaya y luego kura y yo .**

**Rima es un poco molesta , pero creo que puedo ablandarla un poco ,yaya es una chica muy alocada y divertida , me cae muy bien . **

**kura es muy madura para la edad que tiene , es muy bonita, tiene gracia y es muy dulce , no dudo que los príncipes se enamoren de ella .me acuesto en mi cama , que es muy cómoda la verdad, y veo que mis amigas aun no se duermen .**

**-tienen algo?-pregunte**

**-pues , la verdad yo no quería estar aquí - dijo yaya**

**-ni yo – dijo rima**

**-menos yo - dijo kura**

**-enserio? Yo tampoco!!- dije feliz**

**-me parece que no somos las únicas a las que obligaron venir -dijo rima**

**-si, mis padres me sobre protegen y hasta me encerraron en una gran torre además custodiada por un dragón !!- dijo kura.**

**-a mi me dejaron con 7 lindos enanitos en una cabaña- dijo yaya**

**-ven mi largo cabello?, pues me lo deje crecer para poder escapar de mi madrastra que me encerró en una torre por que me envidiaba –**

**-yo por mi abuela , ella quiere que yo sea una linda princesa , pero creo que estoy mejor aquí que con mi madrastra y sus horribles hijas!! Me tratan como una sirvienta ¬¬ -**

**-…- todas callamos **

**-jajajajaja- nos empezamos a reir **

**-no pensé que encontrar chicas iguales a mi – dijo kura**

**-ni yo –dijo rima**

**-menos yo - dije**

**-bueno , creo que es el comienzo de una linda amistad- dijo yaya abrasándonos a todas -**

**-si , una linda amistad- murmure **

**-bueno es hora de dormir- dijo amablemente kura- si no s debelamos llegaremos trade .**

**-hai!!- dijimos las demás**

**Apagaron las luces y todo quedo obscuro , me sentía feliz, encontré a chicas que comparten lo mismo que yo , mis primeras amigas en secret princess, la verdad creo que será un año interesante … **

**A la mañana siguiente , abro mis ojos y veo que todas mis amigas aun están dormidas , veo que son las 7 de la mañana , gracias a dios entramos a las 9, me levanto , me dirijo al baño , me meto a la tina , que tenia una ventana a un lado y empecé ah cantar .**

**¿Cuánto tiempo hace desde que estoy enamorada de ti?**

**Mis sentimientos van aumentando,**

**¿lo notarás…**

**aunque nunca te los haya confesado con palabras?**

**Como la nieve, ellos solo**

**Van aumentando silenciosamente.**

**Abrázame, si es lo que deseas.**

**No quiero saber**

**Si estás enamorado de alguien.**

**Te amo y mis lagrimas no cesan.**

**Es entonces cuando desearía**

**No haberte conocido nunca.**

**¿Cuánto tiempo hace que pienso en ti?**

**Mis suspiros han empañado el cristal de la ventana.**

**¿Puede la llama de una vela**

**derretir mi aún tembloroso corazón?**

**Abrázame, hazlo fuerte.**

**De tal manera que si vienen el frío viento o una ventisca**

**Pueda sentir tu calor.**

**Te echo de menos, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.**

**Esta noche, también, llevo**

**Puesta mi bufanda, mientras sigo totalmente sola**

**Si hubiera una eterna nevada,**

**¿podría esconder mis sentimientos hacia ti?**

**Cuando termine de cantar vi por la ventana , a lo lejos había un chico en los establos donde estaban los caballos , era un chico muy guapo , rubio , ojos rosas y bella sonrisa .**

**si que me cautivó , creo que me escucho cantar , pues estaba buscando algo ,me miro, y cuando se dio cuenta de que me estaba bañando se sonrojo como un niño pequeño , yo igual me sonroje, me escondí , y otra vez vi por la ventana , esta acompañado de otros chicos , uno alto , parecía mayor, tenia cabello café y ojos verdes , parecía muy imperativo, había otro que era mas joven , con lentes , y cabello verdoso ,también era guapo , y había otro chico con cabello largo y azulado, con ojos dorados como los míos , me pareció muy atractivo y me sonroje mas . creo que estaban hablando sobre mi , pues el chico rubio señalo a mi ventana y los tres chicos voltearon a verme .**

**Yo hacia como si no los hubiera visto y me seguí bañando , voltee a ver si me estaban vigilando y cuando los mire , se sonrojaron , hablaron entre ellos y regresaron por donde vinieron . Me sentía extraña , no sabría describir mis sensaciones en se momento , pero si me sentí …, no se , atractiva , por que hice sonrojar a 4 chicos a la vez, pero sabia que eso estaba contra las reglas , aunque sentía que lo podía hacer todo .**

**Salí del baño , me puse mi uniforme , y vi que mis compañeras no se habían perdido la diversión .Pues estuvieron observando todo este tiempo a los chicos que yo vi .**

**-amu-chi!! Por que no nos dijiste que conocías a esos príncipes!!-dijo yaya haciendo un puchero .**

**-te guardas secretos muy buenos amu - dijo rima sonrojada**

**-yo creo que seria divertido conocerlos- dijo kura**

**-…- todas callamos y nos quedamos pensando que seria muy divertido intentarlo . Pero. Seria una sentencia de muerte para nosotras y no a lo literal .**

**-bueno bueno solo era una broma- volvió ha decir**

**-no digas cosas asi- dijo yaya**

**-nos tentas a hacer algo que no debemos - dijo rima**

**-aunque de verdad seria divertido- dije **

**-si- suspiramos las 4 **

**-bueno termínense de alistar – dijo kura**

**Y todas nos terminamos de peinar y alistar. Yo no sabía como debía peinarme , era muy complicado , pues salian mechones de mi cabello , porque no estaba parejo .Rima se dejo el cabello suelto con una cinta negra y un moño , yaya se hiso dos colitas con dos moños , kura se puso su cascabel en el cuello y amarro su cabello en una coleta con otra cinta roja y un broche . Pero yo ni idea de como peinarme.**

**-te ayudo?-me pregunto kura**

**-si, por favor- **

**Solo veía como kura maniobraba mi cabello tan fácil mente , no le costaba trabajo como a mi , uso unas tenazas calientes y alació mi cabello , me lo amarro con mis broches de cruz y me dejo mi fleco .**

**-ya esta- me dijo sonriendo-**

**-sugoi- dijeron yaya y rima**

**-me veo bonita- dije **

**-tu siempre eres bonita amu chan- dijeron ran y kura al mismo tiempo **

**-gracias- dije casi a punto de llorar**

**-no hay de que - dicho esto nos levantamos y nos fuimos a la clase , estaba dicho , hoy seria un día interesante .**


	3. la clase de espejos

…

**Capitulo 4: la clase de espejos.**

**Me diriji al mural de las actividades para ver que clase me tocaba , me tomo por sorpresa que las cuatro estábamos juntas en todas . Sonreí. Ya no estaría sola en ningún momento.**

**-amu-chi!! Estamos juntas!!- me dijo yaya abrazándome por la espalda **

**-yaya!! Pesas mucho - dije **

**-jeje gomen – **

**-la primera clase es la de espejos - dijo rima**

**-de espejos?- dijimos yaya y yo**

**-si , es donde aprendemos a vernos como somos y a como peinarnos y arreglarnos , asi que amu –chan ya no se tiene que preocupar por las mañanas!!- dijo kura **

**-jeje ñ_ñUU-**

**-bueno entremos – **

**Me encontré con un salón lleno de tocadores , con peines , ligas , tijeras , etc. Parecía un salón de belleza mas que una clase . **

**-señoritas , mi nombre es madame reflejos su maestra de este curso de espejos - dijo con voz ronca , era una mujer bien parecida , vestía un largo y blanco vestido , era una mujer de gran edad y parecía estricta .- me gustaría que todas presten atención por que esta es una materia muy difícil y la tendrán que aplicar en toda su vida .**

**Lo primero que madame reflejos nos dijo fue que para una princesa estar bella por fuera era casi vital , como respirar , pero eso tenia una forma de hacerse ,y que eso aprenderíamos en esa clase . **

**Nos dijo que podíamos peinarnos como quisiéramos , pero tenia que ser una forma original y poco común pues nos tomaríamos una foto del primer dia . **

**No sabia como empezar .Me voltee a ver a mis compañeras , muchas habían agarrado adornos con mariposas , pues estábamos en primavera , yaya se rizaba su cabello muy tapidamente .**

**Kura se lo amarro en dos trenzas y se puso dos orquídeas muy bonitas . Rima al igual que yo peleábamos con nuestro rebelde cabello , pero ella tenia mas problemas pues su cabello era mas largo y ondulado . **

**Vi los accesorios para el cabello que estaban en una mesita , me encontré con uno en forma de corazón , me recordó a ran . vi otro en forma de espada , de trébol y de diamante , yo quería uno que los tuviera todos y para mi suerte había uno , un broche que los tenia todos , me amarre una coleta , me la peine bien y la amarre con el broche .**

**-señorita Hinamori – dijo madame reflejos –que gran uso de imaginación , chicas vean lo que u compañera ha creado .-y todas se pusieron a mi alrededor , - esto es lo que quería ver , todas aprendan de su compañera –**

**Algunas me miraron sorprendidas ,otras con cara molesta y mis amigas me felicitaban . Quien podría creerlo? .Me sentí feliz con migo misma , creo que si puedo se una princesa .**

**-señorita Hinamori- me replico madame reflejos - preste atención – y volví a bajar a la tierra .**

**-gomen .-**

**El dia había pasado , me sentía muy agotada , en la clase de madame saltitos de reconocimiento de sapos , nos dijo que los príncipes podía ser victimas de brujas celosas que los convertían en sapos, estos sapos tenían manchas doradas en el lomo , y si una princesa los besaba , volvían a ser príncipes . Pero ahora los sapos se las han ingeniado para obtener esas machas doradas , y las princesas sin experiencia pueden besar a sapos que… en realidad si son sapos . **

**En la clase de madame costura , aprendimos que las princesas pueden hacer sus propios vestidos ellas mismas , nos dijo que no importaba si aurita no sabíamos tejer , aprenderíamos rápido .Yo si se de costura , pues me obligaban a hacerles sus vestidos a mis hermanastras .**

**Y finalmente la clase de sir espondecia que nos dijo como escribir una carta para un príncipe , pues esa seria la tarea de todo el año , mensajearnos con un príncipe y lograr que nos invita al baile con solo palabras sin necesidad de que nos vean en persona . **

**Si que es difícil , pero creo que me acostumbraré . Subo las escaleras y me dirijo a mi habitación , encuentro a yaya bien dormida en su cama y todavía no habíamos cenado , kura y rima estaban leyendo una revista , esas de moda que están muy caras . **

**Me voy al baño , y me meto a la tina ,saco mi cabeza por la ventana y veo si el príncipe que vi en la mañana esta . Para mi sorpresa estaba parado frente a la torre , pero separado por algunas matas , con un pájaro me mando una carta .Cuando la recibí en mis manos me sonrió y se fue corriendo . **

**Abrí la carta , olía a loción de esas para hombre , tenia una letra muy bonita y la carta decía :**

****querida extraña, discúlpame por lo de esta mañana , fue muy des cortes de mi parte hacerte eso , espero que me perdones pero no pude evitar escucharte cantar , tu voz me cautivo , me gustaría conocerte pues apenas y pude verte en esa alejada ventana , pero si puedo decirte que eres muy bonita aunque te vi desde muy lejos , llame a mis amigos , que también te escucharon , y me dijeron que eras una princesa , por eso te escribo para que no nos metamos en problemas , espero recibir tu respuesta y volverte escuchar cantar .**

**Atte.**

**El príncipe tadase. ****

**Me quede en shock , de verdad no me lo creía , había dicho que era bonita!!, y que lo cautivo mi voz!! , me había derretido mi corazón con solo unas pocas palabras. Salí del baño y me encontré con mis amigas viendo por la ventana , al parecer me habían descubierto .**

**-amu chan - dijo kura con voz muy tenebrosa que jamás JAMAS!! Me gustaría volver a escuchar - conoces a ese príncipe? Porque creo que te mando una carta - me dijo con cara picara .**

**-emm… apenas lo conozco- dije nerviosa**

**-sabes que eso nos puede poner en peligro , verdad?-dijo rima **

**-si, pero yo no lo llame , el vino a mi-**

**-ehhh?-dijeron las dos mirándose fijamente **

**-asi que el vino a ti?_- dijeron las dos **

**-ehh?!!- **

**-bien – dijo kura **

**-no importa - dijo rima **

**-pero …-dijeron las dos- muéstranos que de dijo-**

**-jeje ñ_ñUU- le mostré la carta y las dos se pusieron a gritar como locas , despertaron a yaya quien también la leyó y las acompaño gritando .**

**-escríbele una carta!!-gritaron las 3 **

**-pero … que le escribo? –**

**-buena pregunta!!-dijo rima**

**-solo se sincera - dijo ran **

**-si , no tienes que esconderte – dijo una voz detrás de kura**

**-ni mentir-dechu-**

**-solo ser tu misma – dijo miki**

**-y sonreír jijijiji –**

**-quien dijo eso?- pregunte **

**-solo nuestras shugo chara - dijo yaya- este es pepe-chan **

**-ella es kusu kusu –**

**-y estas chicas son hitomi, tenshi y keoko - **

**-ustedes tienen shugo charas? Sugoi , tenemos mucho en común –**

**-bueno, amu chan serás de una chica que no es sincera con sigo misma a una que si lo es!! Kyara change!!-**

**-querido ojii-sama , gracias , acepto tus disculpas ,y a mi también me encantaría conocerte , me derretiste con solo unas pocas palabras , mi querido ojii. Mis amigas también los vieron y me dijeron que los quieren conocer , sus nombres son rima mashiro , yaya yuiki , kurayami ayamaru y yo soy Hinamori amu .por favor espero tu repuesta , que ya no aguanto las ganas de conocerte .**

**Atte.**

**Hinamori amu .******

**Sin pensarlo la mande , y mi primer error comenzó ahí.**

**-RAN!! - grite furiosa**

**-así el príncipe las conocer a todas-**

**-todas?- dijeron las tres**

**-por culpa de ran puse que ustedes también los quería conocer , hasta puse sus nombres. ñ-ñUU –**

**-NANI!!?-gritaron asustadas **

**-descuiden!! No creo que la reciba - dijo ran tratando de animarlas **

**-…-pensamos esa posibilidad pero…-**

**-chicas el señor pájaro nos trajo algo ¡! Desu –**

**-si la recibió -_-||- **

**-haber que dice - dijo kura - **

****queridas princesas , aquí todos hablan de ustedes , por que nadie había visto a alguna princesa en estos años y nosotros estamos agradecidos de que nos respondieran , de verdad son como dicen aquí . ángeles caídos del cielo . Hinamori-san , de verdad que tengo mas ganas de verte , y mis compañeros ansiosos de ver a una princesa , pero tendremos que esperar , mientras tanto por favor no me dejes de escribir , quiero conocerte mejor. **

**Hotori tadase **

**-listo -**

**-hay que dormir -**

**-bye bye!!-**

**-buenas noches…-**

**Sabia que mandarnos mensajitos y coquetear con los príncipes era divertido pero nos metía en un gran enrollo!! , cerré mis ojos y empecé a soñar con tadase ku , apenas lo vi su imagen no se fue de mi cabeza , de verdad quisiera verlo pero me temo que eso nos va a tomar un tiempo… **


	4. firmado, sellado y …enviado?

…

**Capitulo 5: ****firmado, sellado y …enviado?**

**Apenas pasaba una semana del primer dia de clases , mis notas no eran tan malas como solían ser ,mis amigas y yo nos hemos conocido mejor y se podría decir que somos mas unidas que nunca .La ultima carta del príncipe tadase decía que por el momento se tenia que concentrar en los deberes del colegio , eso me dolió … un poco ,pero creo que tiene razón , no solo por que en este momento me va bien me debo descuidar además en la clase de sir espondencia tenemos que mandar cartas a un príncipe , eso me mantendrá ocupada un rato .**

**Mis amigas han conocido , como ellas los llaman , a **grandes amigos**mediante las cartas que mandamos .Yo digo que se están enamorando , pero bueno , ese el menor de mis problemas… cuando rondaba por la noche en los pasillos del colegio me encontré con un chico , uno muy guapo , se preguntaran ¿Qué rayos hace un chico en la escuela de encantos? Pues el era uno de los afortunados que escogían para vigilar a las que se paseaban por la noche , como yo . Me sorprendió verlo tirado en el suelo durmiendo.**

****que le pasa ah este?** -pensé , mis instintos decían que debía dejarlo ahí , tirado y durmiendo plácidamente en el suelo, pero mi sentido común me dijo que no , lo levanté con todas mis fuerzas y me dirigí a la oficina de la directora , que para mi mala suerte no estaba .**

**- tks , que problema - pensé , y lo senté en una de las sillas que habían , lo mire fijamente , era muy guapo , mas que tadase , era mayor , parecía de tercero , tenia cabellera azulada y se veía lindo durmiendo , como un gato callejero .-**

**-uhm?- se empezó a mover, me tomó por la cintura, y me jaló a su lado –**

**-¿Qué haces? – le dije –**

**-estas tibia, tengo frio…- **

**-pero… tengo que volver a mi dormitorio –**

**-¿Qué hacías aquí sola rondando? Eso es contra las reglas – me dijo con su suave voz.**

**-ahh… me…-no tenia escusa, pero el tampoco – y tu que hacías durmiendo?**

**-descanso, trabajo muy duro cuidándolas por las noches… princesa – eso ultimo me hiso sonrojar, me solté de el y me dirigí a mi cuarto .**

**-cual… cual es tu nombre?-me pregunto **

**-Hinamori amu, y el tuyo?-**

**-Tsukiomi ikuto…-**

**Me sonroje aun mas ,la forma como hablaba me hacia sentir… no se, algo que jamás había vivido y se sentía bien… . Corrí hacia mi cuarto y como me lo esperaba todas estaban dormidas.**

**-je,je,je ellas no cambian para nada – Me acosté en mi cama e intente dormir, pero sabia que seria algo difícil, no tenia sueño, ni un poco, además tenia pocas esperanzas de que el príncipe tadase me volviera a escribir.**

**Mi mente solo pensaba en eso, esa era la razón por la que no dormía, me mantenía ocupada pensando en el que no me ocupaba en otras cosas, hablar con ikuto-san me abrió los ojos, aunque no lo pareciera .**

**-tengo que dejar de pensar en eso…- y me dormi cuando serré mis ojos –**

**Me desperté muy cansada, era ya sábado y podía dormir lo que quisiera, al parecer era una mañana muy lluviosa y nublada . Me levante de mi cama, mis compañeras ya estaban despiertas, tenia mucha hambre y quería desayunar. Bajé al gran comedor y ahí me encontré con kura y rima . **

**-amu-chan-me dijo kura- no quieres ver al príncipe tadase?**

**-como?-abri mis ojos de par en par mientras mordía una tostada.-**

**-es que yo tengo hermanos ahí , puedo visitarlos cuando yo quiera y me preguntaba si no querías verlo …?-**

**-SI!!,CLARO QUE SI!!- grite , escupiendo la comida que tenia en la boca .**

**-amu chan? O-o-me preguntaron extrañadas de mi comportamiento, me había ganado el titulo de cool&sexi y debía mantener esa reputación .**

**-b, bueno, no es que este tan emocionada de ir – dije con mi actitud cool&sexy.**

**-amu…chan ñ_ñUU- **

**- escríbele al príncipe que te vea en la entrada de la escuela de encantos para chicos, pero que se vean en los establos!- **

**Y rápidamente me puse a escribir, le puse perfume y brillos a la carta, se la di al pájaro y me dirigí al baño . Me puse un poco de maquillaje, rubor y brillo labial.**

**Me deje soltar el cabello, lo cepillé un poco, me puse unas botas y mucho perfume, espero que rima no me mate por eso, pero esto era una situación de vida o muerte!! O. Salí corriendo y jalé a kura del brazo.**

**Bajamos tan rápido que tropecé y me caí con kura .Ella cayo sobre de mi , parecía muy delgada pero pesaba bastante .Nos levantamos y salimos corriendo ; estaba lloviendo, hacia frio, y nosotras andábamos corriendo bajo la lluvia por el largo patio del colegio. Un carruaje nos esperaba, aun empapadas el chofer nos dejo subir.**

**-Señoritas… no deberían salir con este tiempo- nos dijo el señor, su aspecto era de alguien mayor, nos dio unas toallas para secarnos y de inmediato nos llevó al castillo vecino.**

**-listo señoritas- dijo abriéndonos la puerta y sosteniendo un paraguas - tengan cuidado-**

**Entrando habían muchos chicos que nos miraban, chiflaban o nos decían: **hey linduras!!**, si que daba miedo… pero yo me mantuve con mi actitud rebelde y no miré a ninguno de ellos . Nos acercamos a un tipo de recepción, donde nos esperaba un maestro, este nos llevó al patio del colegio(que era exactamente igual al nuestro) y nos dijo : **señoritas, no las quiero ver paseándose por el lugar!!**, kura y yo nos reímos un poco y nos separamos. **

**-bueno amu chan, suerte…-**

**-gracias-**

**Me fui corriendo por la parte trasera del colegio, aun llevaba el paraguas, no encontraba el lugar, busqué y busque pero aun así… nada. Me refugie en un salón cercano que estaba vacio y me senté .**

**-buscas algo…- me dijo una voz masculina**

**-quien es?- **

**-soy kuukai souma amigo de tadase – me dijo el chico de cabellos de color chocolate y ojos jade, su cara mostraba un leve sonrojo.**

**-oh, me podrías decir donde están los establos?- le pregunte, el me miró con cara de duda .**

**-para que quieres ir a los establos?-me pregunto con cara picara, al parecer el no sabia que me encontraría con tadase .**

**-etto… **_**piensa en algo amu!!**_** , amm me encontrare con el príncipe tadase ahí –**

**-pero… eso es contra las reglas- me dijo con un tono pervertido y mirada picara-además si te muestro donde es a mi también me metes en problemas.-dijo acercándose a mi.**

**-por favor, mantenga su distancia … joven príncipe- le dije con un tono arrogante pero a la vez con miedo . El se acercaba cada vez mas a mi hasta que quedo a u nos centímetros de mi rostro . **

**-a si que difícil, eh?- dijo un poco molesto .**

**-kuukai- dijo otra voz masculina a lo lejos .**

**-nagihiko!! ñ_ñUU hola como te va amigo?- dijo separándose de mi **

**-que rayos haces kuukai?, Déjala-**

**-por que? Ella vino a mi - dijo arrogantemente y me miró .**

**-no es cierto!! - le grite- solo le pregunte donde estaban los establos!!-**

**-kuukai- dijo el otro joven con una voz muy perturbadora y fría, si que daba miedo.**

**-ah ah!! Gomen!!-se disculpo con migo **

**-bien- volvió en si el otro chico – por aquí señorita Hinamori **

**Me llevo por un bosque, que no me imaginaba que estaba ahí ñ-ñUU, por que rayos no se me ocurrió? o?, bueno, el chico era muy atractivo, ojos dorados, cabellera larga y azulada**_**, como la de ikuto**_**, escuche dentro de mi cabeza. Como podía pensar en ese neko hentai ahora? Lo llamaba neko hentai por que eso era… un gato pervertido. Nos alejamos mas y mas del colegio , hasta que… llegamos a una fuente y aun lado estaba el príncipe .seguía lloviendo pero nos metimos a un lugar techado.**

**-gracias… nagihiko?-**

**-si, es un gusto conocerla hime, mi nombre es nagihiko fujisaki - dijo retirándose **

**-Hinamori san…- dijo una vos detrás de mi, era suave y melodiosa, casi como la de una mujer xD**

**-hai…- me di la vuelta y ahí estaba, tan perfecto, era un chico guapo, mas lindo que los otros,y pe sonreía amablemente.**

**-es un gusto verla… en persona -**

**-gracias, también es un gusto para mi-**

**-dígame hime, como es la escuela de encantos?-**

**-no es tan diferente a su escuela , oji- ese fue uno de los peores momentos de mi vida … por que rayos nadie me dijo que no deebia llamarlo príncipe? o-**

**-oji? OJI?!!- grito tadase- como te atreves a llamarme ojii!!, yo soy un rey!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! **

**-ta tadase ku?o,o- dios mio se volvió loco!! xD **

**-usted!! Princesa!!- me señalo, se arrodillo y sujetó mi muñeca con delicadeza – disculpe por el escándalo, pero no puedo evitar que el poder se me fuera a la cabeza, gomen …-de repente cambio totalmente su personalidad, al principio era una persona segura y valiente pero… ahora -_-UU –**

**Tadase estaba aciendo circulitos con su mano n el suelo con un aura negra alrededor de el, Xs**

**-tadase ku?- le pregunte, pero al parecer esta totalmente deprimido.**

**-hinamori san… debes estar indignada por mi comportamiento- dijo tadase **

**-no exactamente ñ_ñuu- **

**-yo solo aparento ser fuerte y decidido pero en realidad solo soy un chico penoso -dijo sonrojado .**

**-**_**que lindo!!**_**- pensé - bueno, todos queremos ser algo, no? Dicen que yo soy cool y sexy, pero en realidad yo solo soy una chica normal, puedo sentir amor, frustración, felicidad, puedo llorar y también ser amable, me gustan las cosas lindas y adorables pero… nadie cree que soy asi – **

**sus ojos del príncipe me miraron sorprendidos, yo igual lo estaba, le había abierto mi corazón tan fácilmente … hubo silencio por unos minutos cuando el príncipe rompió el silencio.**

**-hinamori san, no pensé eso de ti, digo, con las cosas que escribías y los comentarios de los demás siempre pensé que eras una chica rebelde …-**

**-la verdad es que no soy así- dije seria .**

**-yo tampoco- me dijo bajando la cabeza . **

**-bueno eso ya no importa- dije **

**le ofrecí ayuda para pararse y ambos nos miramos por unos segundos fijamente a los ojos,wue me parecieron siglos. No me había dado cuenta que el estaba sujetando mi mano firmemente. Sus manos eran tibias, tan cálidas, derrepente nos sonrojamos y soltamos nuestras manos al mismo tiempo.**

**-gomen, Hinamori san-me dijo apenado**

**-no importa –**

**-tenemos muchas cosas en común – me dijo con una sonrisa-podemos ser amigos .**

**-tu serias mi primer amigo, chico – le dije con pena**

**-eso seria un gran honor – **

**Ni el ni yo nos dimos cuenta que nos estaban espiando a lo lejos.**

**-shhh- dijo una voz masculina entre los arbustos **

**-cállate kuukai!! –**

**-gomen …-**

**-quienes son ustedes- dijo una voz femenina **

**-vez!! Ya nos descubrieron-**

**-no fue mi culpa que no te callaras!!- **

**-pueden hacer silencio!!- les dijo casi gritando la voz femenina **

**-quien eres tu?-**

**-yo soy una princesa, mi nombre es kura , y estoy buscando a mi amiga- dijo molesta.**

**los dos chicos se sonrojan al ver que era una princesa, al parecer nunca habían estado tan cerca de una y se habían comportado como unos perfectos idiotas xD**

**-lo sentimos princesa- dijo el de cabello mas largo empujando al de cabello café.- es que no nos habíamos dado cuenta de su presencia.**

**-si , discúlpenos- dijo el de cabello café empujando al de cabello largo – mi nombre es souma kuukai es un gusto conocerla.**

**-mi nombre es Fujisaki nagihiko – dijo empujando al de cabello café .**

**-es un gusto- dijo la princesa con seriedad- su amigo es el príncipe tadase , no? .**

**-si- dijeron los dos al uní solo**

**-mi amiga amu vino con migo a ver a mis hermanos, pero al parecer ya se nos acabó el tiempo, y nos tenemos que ir …-**

**-tan pronto- dijo kuukai acercándose a ella- no puedes quedarte un poco mas .**

**-no- dijo molesta **

**-vamos, unos minutos más.-**

**-kuukai- dijo con miedo el otro chico **

**-que quieres nagihiko?- dijo molesto **

**-mira atrás de ella- dijo muy asustado**

**-que demo…?- dijo el chico al ver que sus hermanos de la princesa estaban ahí y no muy felices que digamos .**

**-pasa algo kura-onee-chan? –dijo el chico mas grande.**

**-podemos encargarnos de ellos si quieres - dijo el mas pequeño **

**Eh?!!- gritaron los dos**

**-onii-chan no es algo importante, déjalos –**

**-bien- dijeron los dos hermanos marchándose.**

**-ellos son tus hermanos?- dijo kuukai**

**- ayamaru shiki y ayamaru kirio? –dijo nagihiko**

**-si… tienen suerte de que no los mataran - dijo fríamente **

**-o,o-**

**-es broma!! :P-les dijo sonriendo **

**-que mala broma ¬¬-dice kuukai**

**-pues yo no los llame!! Además tu te estabas pasando de listo!! ¬¬ -**

**-sehh –dice nagihiko**

**-bue, si me pase , pero no lo puedo evitar- dice agarrándola por la cintura - eres pura tentación, princesa- y lo golpea nagihiko!! xD**

**-gomen, princesa, el es de lento aprendizaje n_n, por favor discúlpelo, la próxima vez que nos veamos ya no le hará lo mismo – dice haciendo una reverencia .**

**-gracias, nagihiko ku - se sonroja cuando dice su nombre- eres todo un caballero.**

**-yo yo la llevo con hotori ku y Hinamori san – dijo nervioso.**

**-arigato - le sonríe.**

**-hehehe ñ///ñUU-**

**-aquí hay química ¬w¬- dice kuukai **

**-cállate ¬¬- leda un zape.**

**-auch T-T- **

**Donde nuestra parejita de enamorados *-***

**-amu mira el reloj(si el reloj del colegio ¬¬)- ya es tarde, kura me va a matar!!, gomen tadase ku me tengo que ir!! - y sale corriendo.**

**-no me deje de escribir Hinamori san!!- le grita **

**-HAI!! - ya lejos **

**-tengo que correr o si no!!- se imagina lo peor o,o- dios mio!! Tengo que correr!! o**

**Amu corría tan rápido que sin darse cuenta paso por un costado de su amiga quien se dirigía en donde se encontraba ella y cuando intento ver si era ella chocó con la persona menos indicada . Estúpido error. No era ningún profesor, ni el director, ni el prefecto, era nada mas y nada menos que ikuto, que la sujetó para que no escapara de sus brazos.**

**-que haces?- le preguntó**

**-por que corres?, y por que estas aquí?-le pregunta con su suave voz **

**-mi amiga y yo venimos a ver a sus hermanos –**

**-y tu amiga?-**

**-la estoy buscando-**

**-por que la buscas? Se supone que debías estar con ella- había dado en el blanco, rayos, que iba a hacer ahora?.**

**-amu chan!!- grito una voz que se acercaba.**

**-kura!!- se soltó de ikuto y corrió para verla.**

**-donde rayos estabas?- le pregunta molesta**

**-te estaba buscando-**

**-es tarde, tenemos que regresar –**

**- bien-**

**-déjenme escoltarlas a la salida **

**Cuando amu pasó al costado de ikuto le saco la lengua, burlándose de el, el no hiso ni el mas mínimo gesto, pero ya estaba planeando su perversa venganza.**

**Primero que nada gracias por postear n_n me alegra qe les guste **

**Y segundo el amuto no esta asegurado simplemente tendrán qe seguir la historia para averiguarlo **

**El rimahiko y el kutau están garantizados para el próximo capi **

**No dejen de leer :)**

**i hagan travesuras jijijijiji 3**

**Iru**


	5. el primer encuentro y amor?

…

El primer encuentro y…amor?

Estoy segura de tres cosas:

Nagihiko es un idiota.

Una parte de él quiere que lo mandé al infierno justo aquí y ahora.

Estoy completamente segura de que estoy enamorada de el…

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que amu y kura visitaron el castillo de los príncipes. Tadase le mandaba cartas a amu que decían que la extrañaba(desesperado!! xD)y que no hacia mas que pensar en ella. Todo un chico enamorado. Las recibía diariamente. Todos los días se encontraba una nueva en la almohada de su cama.

-esto es algo exagerado –

Un día después de clases, amu subía a su habitación, esperando que cuando abriera la puerta se encontrara una carta del príncipe en su almohada.

Pero esta vez no fue igual. Amu se extrañó que no la recibiera, pensó que tal vez se había olvidado o tal vez retrasado, pasaron las horas y amu esperaba y esperaba, hasta que un ave se asomo por l a ventana , trayendo en su pico una carta, pero no era una carta del príncipe, el sobre era azul y tenia el sello de una flor, las cartas del príncipe siempre eran color dorado y su sello era una corona , se preguntaba quien la había mandado hasta que la abrió:

´´estimada princesa amu:

Se que no es muy común que reciba cartas mias, espero no ser una molestia pero lo que le voy a decir es urgente. Mi querido amigo tadase hotori ha cambiado un poco desde su visita, me imagino que usted recibe sus cartas, y podrá ver que el esta enamorándose de usted.

Eso es algo que cualquiera de este colegio impediría, pero yo no puedo hacer que mi amigo la deje de querer y aunque pudiera , no lo aria, soy fiel al amor y jamás me pondría en contra suya . El pequeño tadase ya no hace mas que pensar en usted, esta mas que flechado, pero eso le causa pequeños problemas en el colegio. Me gustaría que nos pudiéramos encontrar en el bosque que divide los castillos para encontrar una solución , por que no quiero que nadie se entere de su encuentro con el .

Le espero en el bosque del sur mañana a las 4 de la tarde.

Atte.

Nagihiko Fujisaki.´´

Amu que con la boca bien abierta, el príncipe enamorado de ella?, cuando le había coqueteado?, solo había sido ella misma en ese momento, no había imaginado que ser ´´ella´´ le agradaría al príncipe. Salió corriendo al comedor donde se encontraban sus amigas y les mostro la carta .

-y que vaz a hacer? – dijo kura

-no es obvio? Ser su novia e ir con el al baile de fin de año- dijo yaya

-yaya, no podría ir con el, el maestro nos asigna a que chico tendremos que convencer para que nos invite al baile, cuantas posibilidades hay de que a amu le toque con ese príncipe?-

- no quiero ir sola – dijo amu

-quieres que una de nosotras te acompañe?- dijo kura- a ver mañana es sábado, yo salgo con mis hermanos .

-y yo voy a visitar a los enanitos- dijo yaya

-yo estoy libre –dijo rima

-si me podrías acompañar?- dijo amu

-lo pensare –

-bien- dijo kura- es hora de dormir suban al dormitorio.

-hai.- se fueron yaya y rima

-estas segura de ir con rima?- dijo kura

-si, no es exactamente la persona con la que pensaba ir, pero… no creo que sea tan malo.

-solo no digas nada si ella hace un comentario agresivo -

-agresivo?-

-a rima no le caes del todo bien- dijo kura con una sonrisa- pero te tiene un gran cariño, aunque no lo demuestre .

-rima no me cae mal- dijo amu- es solo que no la conozco bien .

-entonces- le dijo dándole un golpe en la espalda- esta es tu oportunidad.

-glup- dijo amu tragando lo que estaba comiendo- por que la agresión? ¬¬

-jeje ñ.ñ me pase de fuerza xD-

-vamos, han de estar esperándonos-

Subieron a su habitación , yaya ya estaba dormida, rima leía algo…se parecía a… el diario de amu O,Ó.

-hey!! Rima O_Ó-

-Amu por que tenias un oso que se llama teddy? -

-eso es privado!!- dijo sacándole el diario de las manos- MIO!! ¬¬

-No es para tanto amu- dijo rima

-quisieras que yo leyera las cartas que te escribes con tu enamorado?!! OÓ!!-

-no eres tan inteligente como para hacerlo ¬_¬-

-hey!! o-

-ya dejen de pelear que van a despertar a yaya!- dijo kura

-hai ¬w¬- dijeron las dos y se acostaron.

A la mañana siguiente.

Pov . amu :

Era temprano , el sol apenas salía , no había podido dormir en toda la noche pensando en ese problema …

-aggg!! – dije cuando los rayos del sol iluminaron mis ojos- maldito sol T_T

-buenos días amu- dijo rima

-bueno…¿Qué dem0o..?!!- Mis cosas, mis amadas cosas T-T estaban tiradas por toda la habitación!! Cuando sepa quien tiro mis cosas le voy a dar en la…!!- quien voto mis cosas asi? .

-Yo- dijo rima, ese pequeño demonio!! Me las va a pagar!! o- estaba buscando mi perfume y de casualidad lo encontré en tus cosas ¬-¬-

- encerio? ñ_ñUU - tushee!! Se me habia olvidado regresarlo!! Sabia que pagaría las consecuencias ¡! T-T.

-Me repites el nombre el chico con el que nos vamos a ver en una hora amu?- me dijo inocentemente .

-EN UNA HORA?- grite asustada, había dormido tanto?- me tengo que arreglar!!- Sali corriendo del dormitorio, aun e

n pijama y le grite a rima- NAGIHIKO FUJISAKI!! Asi se llama-

.

-Na Nagihiko Fujisaki- rima se quedo en blanco, sus mejillas se tornaron color carmín, Nagihiko era el chico con quien se mandaba cartas en secreto.

Según ella ( y muchas otras chicas del instituto) Nagihiko era lindo, caballeroso, guapo, buen bailarín, atleta, coqueto, inteligente, amable, y lo que para ella era mas importante, un buen comediante.

La descripción de rima era exacta. No cabían dudas de que la chica tenia buen gusto(seeh!! *¬*). El problema… hablar con el.

Rima no era exactamente un as en la conversación, ella aparentaba ser fría y dura, hablaba con comentarios un poco … agredientes y No le gustaba la gente.

Pero en el fondo ella era una chica dulce, muy divertida, amable, una persona que disfruta reír y sonreír. Pero ella no podía ser asi frente a amu.

Rima cerró la puerta de l habitación con llave y se fue directo al baño

-¿que hago?-dijo rima- no puedo ser fría frente a el, pero no puedo ser amable frente a amu, sospecharía-

No tubo mas opción que arreglarse mientras pensaba, primero, que haría si era demasiado amable con el, amu pensaría que le gusta, pero si era fría como siempre tal vez el pensaría mal de ella.

Cepillo sus largos cabellos dorados y se puso mucho perfume. Aun no tenia idea de que iba hacer. Se puso su cinta negra de siempre y se miró fijamente al espejo.

-¿Qué rayos voy a ser?-

La puerta de la habitación sonó, amu no dejaba de hacer escándalo y eso molestaba mucho a rima, en su desesperación abrió la puerta de golpe y le grito a amu.

-YA ESTAS CONTENTA?!!-

-Rima por que me gritas?- le pregunto extrañada amu.

-n nada- le dijo sonrojada- es que estuve pensando y tus gritos no me dejaban escuchar mis pensamientos- le dijo cambiando su actitud- gomen.

-no importa- le dijo amu con un tono de voz suave- ya es hora

Ya era hora?, Rima no estaba lista, su mente estaba muy ocupada y todavía no había formulado un plan para arreglar la situación. Rayos, si que estaba nerviosa…

-nos vamos?- le pregunto amu a rima, quien estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

- hai-

Salieron al gran patio del colegio y caminaron un poco hasta llegar a un claro . Ambas fueron lo mas sigilosas para que ninguna maestra las descubriera.

-nagihiko esta ahí?- dijo amu

-si aquí estoy amu chan!!- dijo una voz masculina que hiso estremecer a rima con solo escucharlo.

-fue algo difícil encontrarte nagi!, ella es mi amiga rima-

-mucho gusto- le dijo

Rima quedo shokeada(xD), no sabia como reaccionar , simplemente lo saludo con un frio ´´hola´´ , Nagihiko se extrañó de que esta le correspondiese asi, después de todo ella era su amiga por correspondencia.

-rima chan, es un gusto conocerte en persona- le dijo sonriendo.

-en persona?- dijo amu- ya se conocían?.

-si- dijo rima- yo le escribía cartas como tu a tadase ¬¬-

-ahh ya entiendo ¬3¬ - dijo amu con mirada picara

-le da un codazo a amu - ¬_¬

- jeje ñ_ñUU-

- bien amu chan necesito hablarte de ese problema…-

-entiendo-

Amu y nagihiko se fuero a hablar lejos de rima. No es que no quisieran que rima escuchara, sino que no se metiera en mas problemas en los que ya estaba. Rima podía ver como amu y Nagihiko hablaban y hablaban , parecía que se conocían desde hace tiempo. Esto puso un poquito celosa a rima. No comprendía como amu podía ser tan natural estando frente a un chico como el. Una de las dudas que pronto aclararía.

-amu- dijo ella- ya han terminado.

-aun no rima- esto hiso que a la joven se le pusiera a hervir la sangre, cuanto mas tendría que esperar?.

Amu y Nagihiko no le dijeron a rima, pero su conversación ya había finalizado. A Nagihiko le surgió una pregunta al ver la cara molesta de rima.

-amu chan- dijo el- rima chan esta molesta con migo?

Que pregunta mas estúpida. El era ultima persona que haría a rima molestar. Pero amu solo le respondió con un ´´no, ya se quiere ir´´. Nagihiko se preocupo por que rima se quedara cayada mientras ellos dos hablaban, se le hacerco y le pregunto.

-rima chan – le dijo amablemente- quieres dar un paseo con migo mañana?- le dijo arrodillándose .

La mente de rima volaba por los aires, sentía que era un sueño echo realidad. Amu, al ver que rima no contestaba se acerco para intervenir( en el buen sentido!)

-yo también ire- dijo

-bien- djo nagi

-he?- dijo rima, su sueño echo realidad se había convertido en una cita de tres, nada podía ser peor.

-bueno, es tarde, nos vemos rima chan!!-

-bye Nagihiko!- grito amu

Rima se quedo viendo a Nagihiko irse, sin hacer ningún movimiento alguno, la rabia se lo impedía, ¿Cómo le haría para salir viva el dia de mañana?, no tenia idea alguna…

-_tal_ _vez, ellos dos…_ - pensó rima- _NO!! No lo voy a permitir…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------gracias por leer este fic n_n espero qe les guste (:_


	6. los juegos del gato

**Los juegos del gato **

_**Sentimientos… algo difícil de entender. ¿Cuándo lograremos descifrarlos? Algún día tal vez, pero si mi corazón ya no puede aguantar? Trataré de entender los que me quieres explicar, y aunque hubiera una eterna nevada… podría esconder mis sentimientos hacia ti?**_

**Jamás habría pensado que este fuera el peor día de mi vida. Rima me odia, tengo un serio problema con tadase, Nagihiko esta atado a un malentendido y yo…**

**-encerrada con este pervertido- **

**- dijiste algo amu…?-**

**Si, mi día no podría estar peor, y todo empezó en una bella mañana…**

**Flash back**

**Me sentía feliz, con mucha energía, una de mis mejores mañanas. Me levante como de costumbre, con una sonrisa en mis labios. Todas me miraban con cara rara, como si estuviera diferente.**

**-que les pasa?**

**Al principio no pensé que estuviera mal, hasta que me encontré con mis amigas. No dijeron nada , luego me vieron con caras de duda.**

**-amu-chi- me dijo yaya- estas sonrojada?**

**-eh?-**

**-si, mira- me prestó un espejo que tenia guardado.**

**-ahhhgg!!- tenia la cara como un tomate, pero… por que?.**

**-que te paso?- dijo kura**

**-debió soñar con alguien especial ¬¬-**

**-eh?!!- gritamos todas menos ella.**

**Será verdad?, por eso me levante de buen humor? No me acuerdo de haber soñado, pero recuerdo que me hacían caricias, suaves caricias y luego…**

**-amu chi!!- grito yaya- estas mas roja.**

**-demo…- ERA ESO…?.**

**Sali corriendo del pasillo en donde estábamos, me fui al baño para averiguar como esta mi rostro. Grite de emoción. **

**-mi cara-**

**Tenia calor, con solo recordar ese sueño… kyaa!! Tengo mas calor. Por que con el?, mas parecía una pesadilla, por que con ese pervertido!!? Dios que había echo?!! **

**Corri mas y mas, hasta chocar con alguien, la persona equivocada, lo vi a los ojos y grite de terror. **

**-N No puede ser…-**

**Pov. normal**

**Siguió corriendo e ignoró a la persona con la que se había topado, esta solo la miro con una expresión de felicidad en su rostro, había ganado una batalla en el corazón de la chica, un punto a su favor, pero eso no era suficiente como para eclipsar al pequeño príncipe.**

**Amu siguió corriendo hasta no poder mas, sus sentimientos ya no la dejaban descansar, aquel encuentro con ese gato callejero le había dado un giro radial a su corazón y ya no sabia a quien podría decirle que estaba en esa situación.**

**Sin mas remedio, se fue a llorar a un rincón, lo que había echo, para ella, estaba mal en todo sentido. Haber estado con el fue muy mala idea, pero su conciencia no la dejaba en paz y por eso se metió en ese problema . **

**-rayos- dijo la chica- y ahora…?**

**Ya no había mas remedio, tenia que volver, y no dejar sola a rima en aquella cita. Un error. No era su incumbencia meterse en ese problema, pero como buena amiga, pensó que era lo mejor . se levanto de aquel rincón en donde lloraba y trató de no recordar mas aquel suceso en el que aquel gato le había involucrado.**

**Lo hacia por su amiga, no le iba a dejar sola en esa situación, no permitiría que ocurriera algo de lo cual se arrepintiese toda su vida. No. No iba a dejarla caer como ella cayó. **

**Se sentía mas confiada de si misma, al tener un escusa por la cual no llorar, fácil era pensar que haría bien en no dejar a su amiga caer y sufrir como ella. Pero a quien se engaña con esa escusa? La gente vive para caer y aprender de eso, pero claro, una buena amiga siempre previene y ayuda a la otra. **

**Esta vez no era igual.**

**Si le ´´ayudaba´´ evitaría que las cosas sucedieran como deberían ser, evitaría que ellos dos se conociesen mejor, evitaría que su amiga sufriese por verlo otra vez, evitaría…**

**-un gran amor- **

**Exactamente, evitaría que ellos pudieran ver que eran el uno para el otro. Eso era egoísta de su parte, pero ella no lo miró de esa manera, pensó que estaba haciendo lo mejor.**

**-lo hago por su bien-**

**Se mintió a ella misma. No lo hacia por su bien, lo hacia por que ella estaba sufriendo en ese momento, y no sabia lo que estaba haciendo.**

**Fue en busca de sus amigas, ya no soportaba estar sola, no quería que nadie la viera así , con sus ojos dorados hinchados, su cabello revuelto de tanto correr, sus labios ya partidos y lastimados por tanto morderlos de la desesperación y su corazón roto en mil pedazos. No. Todos la veían como una chica fuerte, una chica irrompible, cool, sexy, lista, que nunca se dejaría llevar por amoríos , una chica muy BONITA .**

**Las encontró en el pasillo no muy lejos de donde estaba, habían estado buscándola, preocupadas por ella. La miraron con tristeza e intriga, que le habían echo para que sufriese de esa manera? Eso seria un secreto que la peli rosa guardaría por toda la vida .**

**-amu…chan?- pregunto kura**

**-te sucede algo?- pregunto rima sin mucha importancia .**

**-no… sabes algo rima- pregunto con un tono de rabia **

**-uhm?-**

**-creo que es mejor que te prepares… para la cita de hoy- dijo con malicia .**

**A rima le hirvió la sangre, amu no lo dijo intencionalmente, solo quería asegurarse que tenia en la cabeza la chica rubia. Tan claro como el agua. Le había echo enojar sin saberlo, simplemente se había ganado su odio con solo esas palabras.**

**-tsk..- murmuró rima**

**-vamos- le dijo tomándola del brazo- hay que prepararnos. **

**Y se alejaron de yaya y kura, que extrañadas se miraron, no cabían dudas, algo tramaba amu.**

**Nadie se dio cuenta, nadie se enteró que esta ahí, simplemente se quedo viendo toda la escena. Esos ojos rosados que habían visto todo, tenían lágrimas en ellos, sabia que debía hacer algo para ganarse el corazón de amu, antes de que aquella persona que tanto odiaba se la arrebatara para siempre. Suena algo egoísta, pero si no se movía rápido, la perdería. **

**Se secó las lágrimas y se fue un tanto triste. Uno , por que la chica que quería le había dado espacio en su corazón a otro chico y dos, por que ese chico había plantado un sentimiento en aquel espacio y con el tiempo daría fruto . **

**Ya no había nada que hacer, solo pelear por que aquel sentimiento se marchite y muera pronto . Sonaba sencillo para el. Pero, por favor, nada es tan fácil como parece… **

XDXDXDXDXDXXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXXDXDXDXDXD

GRACIAS por leer el fic, sinceramente me encanta esta historia , espero qe a ustedes les guste, dejeen comentarios!!


	7. Aclarando intenciones!

**Aclarando intenciones**

_**Simplemente, todos tenemos una intención en la vida, metas que alcanzar , cosas que realizar y sueños que seguir, todo depende de la intención. Pero que pasa cuando la intención es amor? Cuando tu meta es lograr ser algo en el corazón de una persona especial? El mundo cambia y las cartas se mueven, todos tratamos de sobrevivir en este juego traicionero …**_

**Pov amu. **

**Si mal no recuerdo, teníamos que ver a Nagihiko, rima estaba un poco molesta y claro, yo terriblemente desarreglada. Le jale el brazo para que pudiéramos ir mas rápido y no llegar tarde.**

**-amu para, me lastimas-**

**-gomen rima- **

**Caminamos un poco hasta llegar a la habitación , rima se fue a bañar y yo fui a arreglar una cositas( que no necesito aclarar )y me senté frente al gran tocador del cuarto. Cepille mi cabello una cuantas veces, me pinte mis labios de gloss para disimular ese color rojizo que tenían por tanto morderlos , me puse rubor para disimular mi cara hinchada y me puse el perfume de rima (que dios me bendiga T-T)**

**-listo- dije en voz alta ,y de pronto miré aquel cascabel con una cinta roja que lo adornaba. Perfecto accesorio. fui tentada varias veces en tomarlo, pero era de la última persona en el mundo a la que tomaría sus cosas sin pensarlo. Kura.**

**-pero…- **

**Dudosa Sali de la habitación , esperando a rima desde abajo, algo me decía que esta iba a ser una tarde muy larga.**

**Rima pov.**

**Tonta amu, que se cree? Además de andar coqueta con en chico que me gusta, se la pasa soñando con el ¬¬. Me harta la paciencia!!! Ash .**

**Me meti a bañarme por que estoy muy estresada y nerviosa , Nagihiko es un chico muy lindo y quiero mantener una buena amistad con el. Esa es mi **_** intención**_**.**

**Veo por la ventana del baño, mientras me recuesto sobre la bañera. **

**Pienso que yo soy mas bonita que amu, digo, soy adorable y parezco una muñequita , quien se podría resistir ante esos encantos?, ni las chicas pueden evitar mirarme y tener envidia. Mis compañeras no son muy bonitas, amu es linda, mas no es bonita como yo, yaya es adorable pero muy pequeña , y kura… kura… mmm… que defecto tiene? No esta pasada de peso, es mas , su cuerpo es el mas maduro de todas, no es fea, por que tiene esos hermosos ojos azules y ese lindo cabello negro, ni muy largo ni muy corto, es una chica adorable , su voz es linda, es inteligente, ella si que es bonita. **

**No me preocupa mucho, ella no conoce a Nagihiko. Pero si lo conociera tal vez si se enamoraría de ella. **

**No lo voy a permitir.**

**Veo por la ventana y para mi sorpresa esta Nagihiko esperando en el bosque, me sonrojé , no me estaba mirando, pero me hubiera gustado mucho, aunque me daría pena, soy apenas una niña y el es ya mas grande.**

**Esto esta mal, no puedo pensar esas cosas. Empiezo a sonrojarme mas, estos pensamientos son un poco pervertidos. Comparada con amu, no había mucha diferencia en nuestro cuerpo, menos con yaya, pero con kura… había demasiada diferencia…**

**-rima…- me llamo una voz conocida, era kura- estas bien?**

**-si- dije amablemente.-ya salgo.**

**-rima…- dijo otra vez - no te molestes con amu, ella solo esta siendo ella misma.**

**Ella misma?, que sabia ella del problema en el que estaba?**

**-yo se en que problema estas…- dijo firmemente- se sobre tus celos, Nagihiko y esa rabia contra amu.**

**Increíblemente empecé a llorar, sin que me diera cuenta las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos, me dolía el pecho y mi cabeza me daba vueltas. No odiaba a amu, simplemente no le entendía, no tenia celos, solamente quería a Nagihiko y mucho, no amaba a Nagihiko, le quería bastante como para evitar que ningún chica se le ha cercase, mas que yo . **

**-no odio a amu- dije tartamudeando- solamente no la comprendo…**

**-oh no te comprendes a ti misma**

**Esas palabras no tenían mucho sentido, para mi eran otra cosa, tenia razón, no entendía mis sentimientos y eso lastimaba a otros, ice que nagi se preocupara ,pensé odiar a amu, eso estaba muy mal, y sentí que era mejor que todas MIS amigas, que clase de persona era? **

**-N o te preocupes rima chan-dijo dulcemente- todo se resolverá**

**Tal vez ella estaba del otro lado de la puerta, pero podía sentir su sonrisa calidad en su rostro , eso me alegro mucho. **

**Salir de la bañera y me vestí, Salí con una sonrisa en mi rostro y me arreglé . kura me peino, fue algo muy bueno de su parte. Estaba apunto de salir de la habitación cuando kura me dijo :**

**-no te preocupes rima chan, yo se que a nagi-ku le vas a agradar mucho- me guiño el ojo. **

**Me sonroje, y Salí corriendo, ya era tarde, amu estaba esperando en el patio trasero . Caminamos y caminamos, hasta salir del colegio. **

**Era extraño, ya no sentía ningún tipo de rencor hacia amu, todo por aquellas palabras… **

**Llegamos hasta una fuente del otro lado del bosque, donde solo se podía ver el atardecer por los arboles. Ahí nos topamos Nagihiko y tadase. Un momento. tadase? Que rayos hacia el aquí? Veo a amu y ella se pone nerviosa, le suben los colores al rostro y empieza a tartamudea, se ve patética, pero yo lo era aun mas, no podía ni si quiera mirar a Nagihiko que me veía preocupado. Rayos esto se esta poniendo tenso.**

**-y…- rompió el hielo tadase- que les parece si vamos a la feria del pueblo?**

**Feria… que feria?**

**-me encantaría- dice amu, con esa cara roja como un tomate, timida y a ala vez un poquito desesperada, algo le preocupaba.**

**Le jalo del brazo bruscamente y le pregunto, ¿Qué te pasa amu?, los dos chicos se me quedan viendo con caras raras. Amu me dice al oído, estoy muy nerviosa. Nerviosa?, que tontería!! , ella ya los había conocido antes y no creo que debería estar nerviosa. **

**Si mi memoria no me falla, tadase esta completamente enamorado de ella, bien, mejor para mi, tadase la distrae y yo me quedo con el chico guapo . **

**Caminamos mas y mas, pasándonos de los limites del colegio, hasta llegar aun pueblo ( que nunca había visto) y nos separamos ahí. Yo me fui con nagi y amu con tadase. Este dia esta mejorando poco a poco.**

**Cuando vi la feria ( que porcierto era la primera vez) mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mis mejillas ardían. Nagihiko solo se limito a dedicarme una sonrisa calida, controle mis impulsos de salir corriendo y subirme a un juego inmediatamente, porque , que vergüenza me daría que me viera haciendo…**

**-Kyara change!!!-**

**En ese momento perdí el control, Salí disparada hacia los juegos, Nagihiko me miraba sorprendido, yo tenia vergüenza pero a la vez estaba tan feliz de poder divertirme tanto.**

**Pasaron las horas y el y yo nos divertíamos mucho. Hasta que tuvimos que volver a juntarnos ( ash) en eso nagi propuso que entráramos a la casa del terror. **

**Yo no soy muy miedosa, mire a amu quien le estaban temblando las piernas de tan solo pesarlo. Nagi se ofreció a entrar con ella para que no tuviera miedo.**

**-NO!- dije pensando en voz alta**

**Me miraron extrañados, me tape la boca con ambas manos y me sonroje.**

**Es que no me gustan ese tipo de juegos- dije casi llorando-**

**No te preocupes rima chan- dijo tadase, maldito tadase!!- yo entro con ti go**

**Ok, esto ya me esta colmando la paciencia.**

**-s si- dije con molestia en mi voz-no hay problema ñ_ñ****

**-bien entremos –**

**Fin pov rima**

**Entraron con algunas dudas en la mente, pero siguieron con las mismas parejas que habían acordado. El paseo no era muy aterrador, pero era algo interesante. Era mas bien un paseo para parejas enamoradas y en la situación en la que estaba rima no era exactamente la mejor. Maldijo muchas veces en voz baja, pensando que ella debía estar con el chico de cabellera larga y no la peli rosa miedosa que estaba con el en ese momento. **

**Su acompañante no se quedaba atrás, se moría de miedo y cada vez abrasaba mas y mas a rima. Esto la molestaba mucho, pero no podía reclamarle por que el era su ´´´pareja´´.**

**Por un descuido del destino, se fue la luz por una falla del juego. Dejando atrapados a nuestras parejas. **

**Corriendo fue tadase, gritando como una niña(xD sin ofender) y rima le seguía atrás tranquilamente. Salieron en un dos por tres de aque juego y buscaron a los otros dos.**

**Dentro de aquella casa aun estaban atrapados entre las paredes de concreto. Amu solo se limito a no gritar del pánico, Nagihiko le abrazó para que no tuviera miedo, cosa que incomodo a amu.**

**-amm…- dijo nerviosa- nagi..?**

**-gomen- dijo apenado, apenas podía ver su cara por la obscuridad-**

**Si en ese momento ella pudiese salir corriendo, lo haría, no es que no le gustase estar con el chico, era muy agradable, pero… en ese momento…**

**-amu chan…- dijo nervioso- puedo … preguntar algo?**

**-si- **

**-tu crees en el amor a primera vista?-**

**Que pregunta era esa? Y en ese preciso momento. Quien no creería que se le estuviera declarándole? Se le subieron los coroles a la cara y dijo:**

**-si, si creo- **

**-estas enamorada?-**

**Otra pregunta incomoda, por que hacia ese tipo de preguntas? No podían hablar de otra cosa?**

**-si-**

**-y esa persona es…?-**

**Genial, ahora tenia calor, y el y sus preguntas estúpidas.**

**-t tadase-**

**-uhg- dijo en voz baja el joven, con un tono de desagrado, al parecer no le gustaba la repuesta de la chica.**

**- por que preguntas?-**

**El se quedo callado, no sabia y no tenia que responder. Abrió la boca varias veces pero nada salió. **

**-por nada- dijo un poco molesto**

**Ella quería venganza, no le dejaría su mente en paz.**

**-y a ti? Hay alguien que te quite el sueño?- dijo con malicia en la voz**

**-uhm..- dijo sonrojado y nervioso- no… se.**

**-uhm?- dijo con cara de duda- no sabes?**

**-no- dijo serio- mis sentimientos, aun no puedo entenderlos…-**

**-a que te refieres?- dijo curiosa la chica de cabello rosa.**

**-que tengo a dos personas en mente- dijo finalmente el chico- pero no se a cual quiero como una amiga y a cual le quiero como algo mas…**

**-pues eso es fácil-**

**-fa..cil?-**

**-si- dijo alegremente- la chica a la cual quiere mucho, es la que cuando estas con ella, tu corazón va mas rápido, sientes como te enrojeces y no puedes hablar por el nerviosismo, que cuando estas junto a ella, sientes mariposas volando en tu estomago. Así sabrás si es ella.**

**-gracias… amu chan-**

**Desde afuera, rima gritaba como loca por que sabia que amu y Nagihiko estaban toda vía encerrados dentro del juego. Con una fuerza sobre humana ella sola fue capaz de abrir las oxidadas y grandes puertas. Y ahí los encontró. Amu sobre Nagihiko en una p ose no muy comprometedora. Rima quedo helada, tadase se desmallo, amu decía que no lo malinterpretara y Nagihiko se limito a sonreír un poco. **

**-bastardo- pensó rima. **

**-rima…-**

**-dejame!!-le grito a su amiga**

**-pero…- ahí comprendió todo, que estúpida situación .**

**-no quiero volver a verte!!- le grito **

**-pero…- sus lagrimas cayeron .**

**-aghh!!- dijo tadase- que paso? Me duele la cabeza **

**-nada importante- dijo nagi a su lado.**

**-pero… tu..- dijo apuntándole**

**-fue un malentendido-**

**-pero…-**

**-si, logre aclarar mis sentimientos, pero…- dijo un poco triste- creo que le eh perdido…**

**-solo te digo una cosa- dijo serio el príncipe- aléjate de amu… **

**- si, lo se- **

**-¬¬-**

**- -_- -**

**Quizás si no hubiera peleado por venir a aquella cita, nada de eso le hubiera pasado… pero bueno... no existe la coincidencia, solo lo inevitable…**


End file.
